seiya das neves e os 7 cavaleirinhos
by p-chan e hilda
Summary: uma peça de teatro...confusao na certa...oq eles vao apronta(PESSIMA EM RESUMOS) leiam e cmentem plz
1. Default Chapter

Seya das neves e seus 7 cavaleirinhos 

Saori estava em casa entediada, pois não tinha nada pra fazer. então seya junta os 12 cavaleiros de ouro e os outro de bronze e as amazonas, sua irmã Seika e kanon para fazer uma reunião:

Ikki: então seya, porque vc chamou a gente aqui? cruzados no sofá.)

Seiya: bem, como vcs devem Ter percebido a Saori esta meio entediada, então eu queria fazer algo pra agrada-la.(diz seya de pé em frente de todos.)

Hyoga: i o que vc sugere, seya?

Seiya: bm eu já tinha pensado em algo.(diz andando de um lado pro outro)

Shun: Vc pensou em que?(diz sentado ao lado de ikki)

Seiya: pensei em fazer a peça de teatro da branca de neve.

Todos: Ah!

Shiryu: mas, porque a branca de neve?

Seiya: porque e uma peça em que todos poderão participar

Seika: vai ser uma peça legal, pois muitas pessoas gostam da branca de neve, e acho que ela tbm vai gostar(diz apoiando o irmão)

Saga: tá certo, mas qem vai fazer a branca de neve?

nesse momento todos olham para Seiya:

Seiya: Ah não! Eu não! Pq eu?(pergunta tentando escapar do mico)

Shiryu: porque foi vc quem deu a idéia(diz ,encostado na parede dando risada)

Seiya: Ah não! vamos fazer em votação, então!(diz começando a ficar nervoso)

Aioria: seya não precisa, vc tem tudo ave com a branca de neve! afirma honestamente.

Seiya: Eu parecido com a branca de neve! Em primeiro lugar; meu cabelo não e preto, segundo lugar; minha pele não e tão branca e em terceiro lugar e o mais importante, EU NÃO SOU MULHER!(diz muito irritado)

Afrodite: e pra que que serve a maquiagem, hein?(diz com o estilo meio gay tirando o estojo de maquiagem do bolso.)

Após ouvir isso Seiya cai no chão, e shiryu começa a rir e diz:

Shiryu: Ta certo então o Seiya vai ser a branca de neve!(diz fazendo todos darem risada)

Seiya: shiryu vc me paga, maldito!(diz fechando o punho com força) ta certo , mas se eu vou ser a branca de neve, tenho direito de escolher meus 7 anões!(diz com um olhar ameaçador para todos)

ikki: sobro pra gente!(diz torcendo para não ser escolhido)

Seiya anda de um lado pro outro pensando quem pode ser quem.

Seiya: o mestre ancião(jovem)pode ser o mestre!(diz olhando pro Dhoko)

Dhoko: mas, pq eu?(diz tentando se livrar do papel)

Ikki: pq vc e o mais velho!(diz tirando uma)

Shiryu: Ei! Olha o jeito que vc fala com o meu mestre!(diz desencostando da parede)

Ikki: O que e vai encarar?(desafia e também se levanta)

Seiya: Eu escolho o ikki!(diz apontando pro ikki)

Ikki: hum!(olha pra Seiya sem entender nada)

Seiya: È eu escolho vc pra fazer o zangado!(diz rindo de ikki)

Ikki fica de boca aberta e assustado, então ele senta no sofá e diz:

Ikki: pq zangado! Eu não so zangado!(diz emburrado de braços cruzados no sofá)


	2. Pondo em pratica o roteiro

Seiya: não magina! vc não e zangado!...bem dengoso, quem pode se o dengoso? Decha eu vê...aioria!(diz depois de fazer suspense)

Aioria fica paralisado, mas depois volta ao normal.

Seiya: Shaka vai ser o dunga!

Shaka: e pq eu?(diz parando sua meditação)

Seiya: pq vc e muito quieto e o dunga e mudo, então vcs combinão!

Aioria: e Shaka pensa pelo lado positivo, pelo menos vc não vai precisar falar!

Shaka: isso adianta muito sabia!(diz ironicamente)

Ikki: Shaka vc não vai precisa muda muito, a única coisa que vc vai ter que muda e que ao invés de vc ficar de olhos fechados , e não fica quieto, agora vc vai Ter que fica de olhos abertos e cala a boca!

Shaka: ei vc tá falando que eu falo demais?(diz ficando nervoso)

Ikki e Shaka se encaram

Seiya: Da pra para vcs 2!faltao + 3...

Hyoga: Atchin!(espirra)

Seiya: E isso!(diz se lembrando)Hyoga vc vai se o Atchin.

Hyoga: ahn? hein? cuma?(diz sem entender nada)

Seiya: Aioros vai ser o soneca e Saga e Kanon o feliz.

Kanon: mas pq eu e o Saga vamos fazer o mesmo papel?

Seiya: e pq se o Saga passa mal quem faz o pers. E vc, e a mesma coisa se acontece com vc.

Kanon e Saga: Ata!

Kamus: temos que escolher os outros personagens!(diz apressando os outros)

Milo: quem vai ser a madrasta?(pergunta pra todos)

Shun: há eu, eu, eu aqui o! aqui!(diz balançando o braço feito um loco)

Milo: mais alguém alem de Shun!...ninguém, tá vai o Shun mesmo!(diz sem pôr confiança no trabalho do Shun)

Seiya: Shun vc vai fazer o papel direito?

Shun: e claro eu sou um bom coadjuvante!

Ikki interrompe olha para Shun com uma cara de bravo e com os braços cruzados diz:

Ikki: Shun!

Shun: eu já fiz 1 vez!(diz olhando para ikki com um pouco de medo)

Ikki: Shun...

Shun: èh 2 vezes!(olha pra cara de ikki)hehe, èh 3 vezes!

Ikki: Shun!

Shun: tá certo eu já fiz um monte de vezes!(diz quase chorando)eu não sou coadjuvante.

Shiryu: e quem vai ser o príncipe?

Seiya: o príncipe?

Shiryu: e! lembra que a branca de neve e beijada por um príncipe?

Saga: então o príncipe vai Ter que se uma menina(diz sentado ao lado de kanon no sofá).

Seika: eu posso ser!

Seiya: não! não vai pegar bem irmãos se beijando.

Seiya: hum...e agora, se eu escolhe a Marin o aioria vai me mata, mas a Shina...!Marin?

Aioria: o que?(pula da cadeira se preparando pra mata Seiya)

Seiya: não! não! Shina.


End file.
